Death's Darling Angel
by Mizz XO
Summary: Trafalgar Law is the cold man known as the "Surgeon of Death," and upon his submarine and within the crew of the Heart Pirates there is a small girl that he saved. No one quite knows who she is, all they know is she appears to be the goodness, the angel, upon this mysterious pirate vessel.
1. Chapter 1: Running

**Well, hello there! And here is to the beginning of a brand new story! I would like to start off of the bat with saying that I hope you guys enjoy this new One Piece romance with the ever sexy Law and would love to hear what everyone thinks of this chapter and the hopefully many more to come! **

**I do not own any of the characters within this story except for my OC's. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Running.

Neither of them could stop.

If they stopped they died.

Or worse returned to their old life.

Freedom was all they wanted.

Freedom was all they needed.

Freedom was all they dreamed of.

So they ran.

The two girls ran.

And ran.

And ran.

Ignoring the branches that struck their bodies and the sticks that cut up their feet.

Pushed forward by the shouts of the men behind them.

The men chasing them.

One of the girls fell, her long blonde hair tangled in the branches behind her, now both of her knees skinned.

She wanted to give up.

She had no where to run.

Freedom had been just a dream for too long.

The red haired one would not let her stop.

She pulled the other girl up and together they ran.

* * *

"Catch her!"

"Where did she go!"

"This way, this way!"

"What about the other one?"

"Over here!"

"Wonder what's happening!" Rachel Windfall, mechanic of the Heart Pirates, commented around her large lollipop as she spoke to the other members of the crew.

"What do you mean?" Shachi, a member of that same crew, asked looking at the brown haired girl slightly confused.

"Well, don't you hear the shouting. I would've figured it meant pirates, but no one's chasing us yet." Rachel responded almost dropping the bags she was carrying as she attempted to make the motions with her hands as she normally did while speaking.

"Please refrain from dropping our supplies, Rachel." Trafalgar Law simply commented.

"Sure thing, Captain." Rachel commented cheerfully before hissing, "I don't see you carrying anything."

"I'm sorry." Bepo, who was carrying Law's share, wailed.

"Rachel." Law warned glaring back at her.

Rachel winced and apologized with a "Meow."

The Heart Pirates were walking down an alleyway carrying the supplies that they would need for their voyage to the next island. The shouting and footsteps came closer to them and Law silently held up his hand to stop all movement and sound. The last thing they needed was to be recognized by some marines and forced to fight. As pleasant as fighting was, Law was simply not in the mood.

Suddenly a small figure dashed into the alley in front of them and then froze. With the moon currently behind the clouds the figure was in complete shadow. The person started to take a few steps backwards but stopped again when the shouting voices came closer.

The moon's light was freed from the clouds just in time for the Heart Pirates to see the girl completely as she looked back at them. Shachi and Penguin quickly gasped and Rachel attempted to cover her mouth (her hands were still full). Bepo took a step behind his captain who simply stood there in silence.

The girl was beautiful, but injured. Her clothes which had already been rags were almost shredded and covered in blood. Most of her visible skin was either bruised or cut. Both her knees were skinned and an injury to her elbow was causing blood to drip down her arm. Her long blonde hair was a horrible tangled mess and her feet were so badly injured it was a wonder she was still standing. But these were not the two main things that the Heart Pirates noticed.

Rachel, Shachi, Penguin and Bepo were staring at her face, framed by her messy hair, and with the right side badly bruised. The feature that stood out the most in the darkness were her blue eyes, terrified and darting around as she tried to find a way to escape.

Law's eyes were locked on something else, her wrists. More specifically the barbed wire tattoos.

The tattoos that marked her as a slave.

The silence lasted only seconds but appeared to last for eons. Law was the first to move as he grabbed Penguin's hat off of the unexpecting boy's head.

"Captain!" Penguin gasped running his hand through his black hair surprised by this action.

Law ignored him. "You're a slave." He commented to the blonde girl in front of him as he took a few steps forward ignoring the gasps behind him. The girl took a few steps backward, but stopped as she couldn't go further without going back into the light of the street and in front of the men who were looking for her. Law kept on slowly moving, his hat shadowing his eyes. "Those men are looking for you, which means you ran away."

He stopped right in front of the girl looking down at her. He, at about 6'3"*, towered over the much smaller girl. "Miss Slave, do you wish to be saved?"

The girl hesitated, frightened by the man standing in front of her, slowly nodded.

"Good answer." Law smirked, and pulled off his hoodie. The girl, surprised by his sudden movement, barely reacted when he pulled it down on her and messily plopped Penguin's hat on her head. Law's hoodie was basically a dress on the girl, and Penguin's hat covered most of her face. Law grabbed her arm and pulled her forward turning to the others only to state "Let's go."

Once the girl tried to resist from the direction they were going, towards the men she had been running from, Law leaned in a whispered, "Stop fighting it, they aren't going to look that closely at you." Silently the Heart Pirates surrounded the escaped slave girl until she, at glance, appeared to simply be one of their own.

* according to One Piece Wikia who cited their sources as the Manga Volume 68, page 82 in which Law's official height was revealed, along with the other Supernovas, as 191 cm or 6'3¼"

* * *

The crew walked down the main street in silence and soon came around a group of men standing in a circle. One of them looked up at the incoming group and took a step forward.

With his movement it was revealed what, or whom, the men were standing around. It was the other slave that the girl currently being led forward by Law had escaped with. She laid crumpled on the ground, her red hair across her face.

The man who moved loudly asked, "Excuse me, mates, but would any of ya happened to have seen a young blonde girl running in these parts?"

Law curtly replied, "No," his eyes locked on the girl on the ground in front of them. "What happened to her?"

The man glanced back and shrugged with a reply of, "She fell and broke her neck. If any of ya happen to see the girl we're looking for, give a shout, will ya?"

Law curtly nodded, his grip tightening around the thin arm of the girl shaking next to him. She was looking straight down trying to not look at the crumpled body of the girl who had saved her life.

As the crew walked by the man turned back to the others and one of them sighed, "The master is going to kill us. One dead and one missing. And he spent good money on those bitches too."

The Heart Pirates silently quickened their pace out of town and to their sub with the young slave girl in tow.

* * *

Rachel glanced at Shachi and Penguin, the three of them having a silent conversation. They had left the town and were crossing the beach to get to where their submarine was submerged offshore. The poor girl, who was now being carried in Law's arms as he apparently wanted her off of her injured feet, was quietly crying behind them.

The girl was a slave, and one of the first times Law actually went out of his way to help someone. He had returned Penguin's hat, who after all felt very uncomfortable without it, but kept the shivering girl in his hoodie, a rarity that he did not have on.

The three Heart Pirates knew one thing and it was that there was something special about this girl.

Their grand yellow submarine* appeared from under the water and a small row boat quickly was rowed by some of the other crew to take them aboard**.

As soon as Law stepped upon the deck he gave the order "Ready the infirmary," and carried the young injured slave to within his vessel.*

*The submarine of the Heart Pirates has yet to be named in either the manga or the anime.

** I am making an assumption of that this is how the Heart Pirates travel to their ship in general because it is not logical to have it so close to the beach like often in the One Piece world.

* * *

**And that is a wrap of the ****first chapter of my brand new story, Death's Darling Angel. What did you guys think? Reviews of all sorts are much appreciated!**

**Lots of love! **

**Miss XO out, shipping someplace else! Cheers! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Master

**I got reviews, I got reviews! *dances around the room happily***

**Well Hello there all my darlings! Welcome to the second chapter of Death's Darling Angel. I hope you guys all enjoyed the first, and this one as well! I have two major thank yous and then a sadder note for the future**

** 1) a special thank you for all of those of you who reviewed, favorited, and followed it means SO MUCH TO ME!**

** 2) a special major thank you to my dear friend "letmeholla" for helping me with this chapter! She doesn't have anything published yet but I've read her work and she is amazing! **

** I dislocated my shoulder playing competitive softball and have my arm in the sling so I don't know how consistent I can be with updates… awkward. **

**Anyway now that that is all out of the way, enjoyyyy**

* * *

Rachel paced the thin corridor in front of the infirmary. Up and down. Up and down. Shachi and Penguin, who she had forced to stay with her, were sitting on the cold metal ground watching her.

"Meowww, What is taking so long!" Rachel wailed throwing her hands up in annoyance.

"Rach, it has only been five minutes." Shachi sighed and Penguin nodded in agreement. "Why are you so interested in this girl, we barely know her."

Rachel leaned over the men with a glare. "She's a girl, I am sick of hanging out with only horney sick bastards like you." Her point was proven by the fact that both of the men were not looking at her face, rather staring at her chest. She bashed them both in the heads and added, "My point exactly."

Penguin, trying to hold back a nosebleed while rubbing his head, asked innocently, "Rachel if you are bothered by us staring at your boobs why don't you wear a top other than just a bikini." This simply earned him another bash on the head.

Sure enough, Rachel always downed the same outfit. The uniform of the Heart Pirates, but left the top undone and loosely hanging around her waist. Her top was a bikini but changed daily depending on her mood. She was also the only one who did not wear a hat, opting out for goggles instead. Then again, she was the only girl, and Law wasn't going to force her into his strange requirements for his crew.

Rachel glared at the door and started pacing again.

"How old do you think she is anyway?" Shachi suddenly asked after a few moments of silence.

"Pervert!" Rachel howled as she moved to attack him again.

"No not like that!" Shachi cried throwing his hands up to defend himself and cowering behind his friend who was just as terrified of the feisty female. Rachel held back, wondering what he meant, and if she knocked him unconscious or killed him she would never know. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

"Like what?" She asked annoyed crossing her arms. This proceeded to push her breasts up and both of the men had to look away to not get yet another nosebleed. They were perverted womanizers by heart.

"Like I honestly can't tell. She's so small and thin, looks 17 at most."

"I would have gone younger, 15 even." Penguin chipperly added.

Rachel shocker her head, and responded, "I am going 19 or around that, but she is definitely not older than me."

"And how old are you exactly?" Shachi asked and Rachel glared at him.

"Don't know know that taboos of never asking a woman? Weight and age? Never ask?" Rachel stated matter of factly and Shachi simply smiled and glanced over at Penguin. Size was supposed to be on that list as well, but since she did not mention that.

"On that note, what's your bra size?" Both men chimed together grinning. Rachel started to attack them.

"MIss Windfall if you would please refrain from killing my crew members, and if all of you would stop making so much noise, that would be much obliged." A much darker voice behind them stated very annoyed. Rachel froze with a meow and the three Heart Pirates quickly scrambled to their feet.

Their captain, Law, stood in the now open doorway of the infirmary pulling off some surgical gloves. He tossed them in the trashcan next to him and the young blonde slave girl popped her head out from behind him. She appeared to be laughing ever so slightly and the three pirates looked at the new female aboard their ship. She was bandaged up and still doned in Law's hoodie and her hair was still a tangled mess, but now she had a smile on her face.

Law started to walk away, planning on leaving her with Rachel to do whatever girls do, but a pretty voice stopped him. "Master, what do you want me to do?" He turned back at the blonde girl. It was the first time she had spoken in the time they had met and she was blinking innocently at him.

Law sighed and stated, "I'm not your Master, you're free. You can do whatever you want."

He turned around again and was interrupted with a simple. "No." Law sighed, now annoyed at himself for taking in this troublesome girl.

He walked back over in two long strides. "You're free."

The blonde girl insistently shook her head* and pointed to him. "Master. You saved my life, and hence you're my new Master."

"Free."

"Master."

"Free."

"Master."

Law, getting annoyed at this girl's insistence, changed his approach. "Fine, I'm your Captain."

"Master"

"Captain."

"Master."

"Captain."

"Master." Her blue eyes were determined and staring straight into Law's grey ones. This was a very interesting slave, very different from the cowering girl he had saved. Her spirit was amusing him, but he HATED getting told what to do. His crew members were simply looking at them in shock, not quite understanding what was happening in this irregular discussion.

"Fine. As your master, I order that I'm your captain." Law sighed, waiting to see her response.

"Okay." She replied cheerfully, not the response that any of them were expecting.

Law stared at her for a few seconds before turning around to walk to his room. "Rachel, you're in charge of her for now. Penguin, Shachi get back to work." He slammed his door shut before any response could be given. His room was right next to the infirmary, so he hadn't really given them any time at all.

Rachel grabbed the blonde girl's hand and pulled her down the hall to her own room, leaving Shachi and Penguin still standing there, still confused.

"Why does it feel like she won that?" Shachi asked watching the two girls disappear into the room.

"Probably because she did." The just as shocked Penguin replied and the two of them simply shook their heads and turned down the hallway to go back to engine room.

*There have been many recorded cases of real life slavery in which slavery has broken the slave so badly they do not understand the concept of the word "free" and it has been drilled into their head that they are and always be someone's belonging.

* * *

The Heart Pirates sat around the tables in the dining room chatting rather happily. When they heard a loud crash in the kitchen they all fell silent and looked at each other. "Who's on cooking duty?" One of them asked. The response came with the name 'Carlos' and everyone shuttered. The Heart Pirates may all be amazing with medicine but none of them could actually cook. At all. It honestly was amazing that none of them had died yet.

"And this is the dining room." Rachel happily commented dragging the girl behind her. "Oh and this is everyone. Everyone this is." She hesitated.

"Wow, Rachel didn't even bother to get her name!" One of the fellow mechanics shouted as everyone was watching this new girl. She was still bandaged, and was still wearing one of Law's hoodie's (much to the crew amusement) but her long blonde hair was now combed out and framing her face, showing off her looks.

"Shut up!" Rachel shouted before turning back to the blonde girl. "What is your name?"

"175.**" Came the cheerful response but the crew was silent. Most of them did not know what she meant.

"Real name." Law ordered not even looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"175." The girl repeated, confused.

Law glanced up and clarified, "Real name before you were a slave." That final word caused a quick ripple of talking to pass across the crew.

The girl simply smiled and thought for a moment before replying, "Willow. Willow Darling."

"Well, Willow Darling, welcome to the Heart Pirates!" One of the men shouted and there was a cheer to that. Soon Willow was bombarded with questions, too many that she just stood there in shock not knowing how to answer. Their questions were interrupted by yet another loud crash.

"Carlos can't cook." One of the men moaned, and Willow tilted her head and looked around.

"You don't have a cook?" She asked and all of the men shook their heads. "Captain, do you want me to cook something?" She questioned turning slightly to address the man still reading his paper.

"Go ahead." Law replied, once again not looking up, "The kitchen is straight through that door to your right."

Willow skipped through the doorway and once she was gone the conversations quickly spread. They all sounded a little like this.

"God, she's gorgeous."

"A lot finer looking than Rachel." Rachel's shout of protest was drowned out.

"A slave tho?"

"Seems to cheerful to be one."

"Wonder why Captain took her in?"

"Did he buy her or steal her?"

"Do you guys think we are going to have real food? For once?" The men just cheered at this question, with high hopes. Real food, not the stuff that whoever was on cooking duty threw together and eating it hoping it wouldn't kill you, would be amazing.

**Again, in an attempt to take away a slaves humanity, often they will be referred to by only their slave number which is why Willow doesn't completely understand what Law meant. For years, her "real name" was her number, not the name she was forced to abandon.

* * *

"Real food!" The Heart Pirates sang as they all dug into the food that Willow, with the help of Carlos (not really, but she had attempted to give him some credit). Even Law was eating, which was rare since he normally just fixed something for himself. Still engrossed in his newspaper, but eating.

"Willow you're amazing!" One of the men shouted and Willow simply smiled.

Shachi and Penguin, who had gone up to get more food, sat down on either side of her.

"So." Shachi commented and the girl looked wide eyed at him. "How old are you?"

"Shachi!" Rachel shouted from across the table, and Shachi glared back.

"What?" Shachi shouted back as Willow winced at his loudness. They were only a few feet apart, and yet felt the need to speak on the top of their lungs. "We all want to know. And I am pretty sure I am right at 17." He turned back to the girl. "So how old are you?"

Willow smiled and laughed slightly. "Sorry, Shachi, right? But you are way off. I'm 21."

"What!" The whole crew shouted in surprise and Willow just smiled. Even Law stopped eating to look at the girl. Willow did not look 21, she barely looked 18. But appearances can lie and your appearance doesn't always tell your story.

"She's older than me." Rachel wailed.

"Ha!" Shachi proclaimed. "You're 20!"

Rachel glared at him and replied with a, "Watch it pervert."

Willow then asked innocently, "Hey guys, is that a Polar Bear?"

* * *

Willow stood by the kitchen sink, humming as she started to wash the pile of huge dishes next to her. The Heart Pirates were still in dining room, but all but two were passed out. One of the hated men had decided to break out the alcohol and then drinking contests were declared and now almost everyone was passed out drunk. The only two not greatly under the influence of the heavy liquids were the Polar Bear, Bepo, who had slipped off somewhere and the Captain who was still reading that newspaper. For the fifth time.

Willow peaked out through the door and simply smiled at what she saw. Everyone was passed out on top of each other. The three she bonded with the most since her appearance, Shachi, Rachel and Penguin were in an interesting situation indeed. Rachel was sleeping on Penguin and then Shachi on Rachel. The second Rachel woke up there would be blood everywhere along with screams of Pervert. But that was not right now, as it was rather silent and peaceful. So she went back to her washing.

And nearly jumped out of Rachel's borrowed sneakers (which were about two sizes too big for her) when a plate uncontrolled by her splashed into the water next to her. She followed the tan arm up to it's owner and frowned.

"You should let me do that, Captain." She proclaimed attempting to grab the now wet dish. Law held it over her reach, since he was almost a foot taller than her wasn't that difficult, and grabbed the towel out of her hand in order to dry it as well. He placed it in the shelves and then grabbed the plate she was holding.

"You wash, I dry." Law replied simply, ignoring the girls glares.

"You should let me do it all, Captain." Came the quick complaint.

"You wash, I dry." Law simply repeated with a smile.

Willow silently handed him the plate she was washing. They stood in silence till Law spoke up.

"Thanks for cooking, by the way. The men, and Rachel, could use some good food." Law commented and Willow smiled. "And the crew likes you."

"But of course, Captain." Willow replied. "Anything, you need. Cooking, cleaning. Other." She hesitated on the word 'other' and of course Law notice. He all but knew what this other meant.

"Willow, you're not a slave anymore. No one can force you to do anything you do not want to do." Law replied still drying the last of the plates. "You can get the tattoos removed you know." Willow held up her right hand and looked at the barbed wire tattoos that covered her wrists.

She remembered when she had gotten them. They had hurt. A lot. Got them on her very first day and had them for about 8 years. They were who she was and reminded her what she was. A slave.

She silently went back to washing the dishes and Law sighed. He knew what she was thinking, something his mother had told him all the time, 'Once a slave, always a slave.'

Law neatly draped the towel over the young girls shoulder, leaving her in her own thoughts. He started to leave, but then hesitated at the door. He turned and commented, "Your company is quite enjoyable, Willow." When Willow turned to look at him, he was gone.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! What do you guys think? About the story, about the characters, about the weather, about anything really! Also, where do you guys want this story to go? What do you guys want to see happen? Reviews, compliments, suggestions, and criticism, are greatly appreciated because they help me update more AND become a better writer! So please let me know! Especially with my arm, motivation is everything! **

**Have a great Day, Week, Month, Year, and Life! :) **

**Miss XO out, shipping somewhere else. Cheers! **


End file.
